A Winter's Walk Home
by Thedoctor'sassistant14
Summary: feelings, arguments and a dark winter's night.This isn't an ordinary walk home for Molly. Set after the Christmas party at 221B.


_A winter's walk home. _

Molly said her goodbyes and tiptoed down the stairs of 221B, shivering as she stepped outside into the crisp winter air. She thought back to the night's events and felt a new wave of humiliation wash over her as she remembered Sherlock finding his present. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, of course he would think that! She was giving him the impression that she was _in love_ with him! It was so obvious, so embarrassing! Molly shook her head at herself and walked on.

She really had to stop pining after him, she realised. It was getting her nowhere and it was hurting her too much. Adding to the problem was that she already had a boyfriend, Sy, a karate instructor and a kind, sweet, caring man that she loved dearly, and the complete opposite of Mr Holmes. She smiled as she thought of Sy and made a mental note to think about him more often, and not about when Sherlock would be coming into the morgue next.

Hearing a rustle she turned, her eyes darting around the deserted street "hello!" she called out, but no one answered. Sighing she continued, quickening her pace slightly, maybe she should of done what John had said and gotten a cab. She could hear light footsteps now and started to worry, thoughts rushed into her mind, why was someone following her? What had she done? Where they going to kidnap her? Or kill her now?

Molly's heartbeat grew faster and she broke into a run, turning around every couple of seconds to try and get a glimpse of her potential attacker or murderer. Her hair blew wildly around her, blocking her vision and she stumbled on the pavement. Falling slightly to the left, she let out a squeal that instantly turned into a screech when she felt arms under her, catching her "Who...who are you!" she stammered breathlessly. "Please… just... Leave me alone! Please" she choked out a sob that had risen from her throat and covered her eyes as she was pulled towards the figure.

Molly hit hard against his chest and she could hear him breath heavily, she inhaled deeply, recognising the smell of expensive cologne, washing powder and old books. "Molly! Molly it's me! Calm down" she knew that voice all too well, Sherlock. She grinned as she looked up at him, relief flooded through her, and the that feeling of humiliation and embarrassment was there again and she stepped back, pushing away from him

" you nearly fell" he coughed, " I wanted to help" he was talking in that monotone voice of his and molly sniffed, wrapping her coat around her and not looking at him in the eye " thanks" Sherlock looked at her doubtfully " your still embarrassed" he mentioned " don't worry it doesn't matter" Molly pursed her lips and stood up straighter, " I'm not embarrassed actually" she argued, although they both knew full well she was " and I'm not in love with you either…now if you don't mind I need to get home, please go back Sherlock, there was no need to follow me in the first place," she sniffed and turned away sharply, starting to walk again. Sherlock caught up with her "you should have got a cab" he said, ignoring the whole _"in love" _comment completely "when you didn't I thought you needed someone to make sure you were ok, you weren't meant to know I was here"

" well I do now, and there's no need to take me home now Sherlock, my flat is very close by" Sherlock brushed Molly's shoulder and she jumped as electricity fizzed through her. Breathing in shakily she stepped away from him. Sherlock looked down at her and furrowed his eyebrows "no really its fine Molly, I know you really want me to stay" Molly huffed, she hated how he deduced her, it put her on edge, and she didn't like how it seemed he knew her thoughts. "Fine" she grumbled.

An awkward silence fell amongst them and for a while Molly was immersed in her own thoughts, wanting desperately for the ground to just swallow her up. Sherlock glanced at her and cleared his throat "did you enjoy the party Molly?" he was trying to make small talk but Molly could see that he was uncomfortable " yes" she said, not wanting to say a too detailed answer " thank you for inviting me" she added. "Well it wasn't me who invited you, John did" Sherlock stated, arrogantly as always. Molly felt her heart pang with hurt, her face set in a grim line.

Sherlock shifted, not noticing Molly's stance "I didn't have time to send the text at that moment, so John used my phone, it was easier than waiting until later" he told her. Molly smiled slightly and the pang went away. "Oh, ok" the awkward silence fell again "thank you for my present by the way, I will use it often," he mentioned, Molly peered at him through her hair, shocked that he had actually opened it. She thought he would maybe toss the box aside or into a bin.

"That's fine" she replied a little bemused "your slightly shocked Molly… why?" he asked scratching his nose "I…Um, I just didn't think you would open it really" she stated "oh, well I did, and it's very nice" Molly nodded happily and looked up at the winter night's sky, at the star's blinking and the snow lightly dancing through it. She sighed, "So beautiful" she whispered to herself "indeed" Sherlock agreed looking at her. He shook his head violently and put his hands in his pockets.

After a couple of minutes Molly's phone started to ring "hello?" she answered picking it up with a smile "oh yes I'm fine, really! Yes, well I'm near… ok" she twisted her hair around her finger and giggled sweetly. Sherlock looked away, he could see she was on the phone to a man and for some reason he didn't like it, molly twisting her hair and giggling like a school girl made him want to be sick.

He felt something stir deep in his stomach, a kind of rage, a jealous rage? Sherlock mentally kicked himself, it couldn't be jealousy! Jealous of Molly and some bloke who probably wouldn't last two month with her, he couldn't be jealous of that. But there it was again, when he thought about them both, together, he wanted to punch the man.

No, he decided, he couldn't be, he wasn't even attracted to Molly, he wasn't attracted to anyone! He glanced down at her and reviewed her features. Her hair was soft and light; it bounced of her shoulders and glided down her neck. Her nose was cute and small and her eyes were a light brown that glinted slightly as she spoke. Her lips were a deep red, soft and inviting. Overall she was quite beautiful and Sherlock felt the urge to either throw up, or kiss her right then and there.

Sherlock didn't want these feelings, not for anyone, but for some reason he had them for Molly, and there was nothing he could do about it. He realised then that he had been having these feelings for quite a long time now, but had been rejecting them, he had _wanted _to reject them, he was a sociopath! He was committed to his work and he didn't want to be tied down to someone, especially not Molly Hooper! He was left there, walking down the street, shocked and worried, and wondering how the hell this had happened.

Molly put the phone down, Sy had called to say he was at her flat, he had cooked her dinner and it was all laid out, she loved how Sy was so sweet and spontaneous like that. Lightly blushing she folded her arms around her. She looked over at Sherlock who was squirming, his eyes were wide and he looked like he was having a conversation with himself. Feeling slightly more comfortable with him now, she touched his arm "Sherlock? Are you ok?" he jumped back at her touch, shaking himself from his thoughts "yes… yes Molly I'm fine" he stammered.

Sherlock never stammered, ever. There was something wrong, but what could have happened during a 3 minute phone call? Molly wondered.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked slowly "yes I'm quite fine Molly" he snapped; now it was his turn not to look her in the eye. "Who were you on the phone to?" he snapped again "my boyfriend…Sy" she answered. She wondered why he was snapping at her and more importantly why he cared.

Sherlock knew he was snapping at Molly, but he couldn't help it; he was annoyed at her, annoyed at her for not telling him that she had a boyfriend, though he didn't really have the right to know. He thought the name Sy was stupid, but he thought that ever name Molly could have potentially said to be stupid also. He had to stop thinking about this! But again he couldn't help it, thoughts of molly had corrupted his mind, he couldn't think of anything else but her, her and _Sy, _her and him.

Sherlock thought of something to say, Molly was staring at him. He managed to blurt out a mumbled "Sy is a stupid name, probably for a stupid man" molly's face hardened and anger and hurt was in her eyes. Sherlock flinched looking at her, guilt trickled into every part of him. Yet another human feeling that he didn't want.

"Excuse me?" Molly growled her shoulders ridged, she couldn't believe he had said that. She couldn't take this anymore, that's why she hadn't told him about Sy, because she knew, she _knew _he would make her feel a fool. Sherlock looked away and she breathed out shakily, anger pumping through her body "You! You ruin…_everything!" _she screeched poking him hard in the chest "you _HATE…_ anyone being happy! Especially me! It's not fair Sherlock, it's not _fair!" _her voice was getting higher and she knew she looked like a complete mental case, but she couldn't stop. Sherlock flinched again but at her words this time. He didn't want to make her act like this.

"Why is it that you do this to me! _Why _Sherlock? You treat me like dirt and I never say anything because I think that you might just have one, tiny bit of human in you… but you can't have. Because if you did, then you wouldn't do or say the things that you do!" tears burned behind Molly's eyes and she swallowed a sob. She let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding and looked at the ground.

A lump formed In Sherlock's throat as he peered down at her. He felt awful, disgusted with himself. He had treated her like dirt and it was disgraceful. He realised what he had made her, self-conscious and sad, worried when he's around her and always wanting to impress him. He could see that she was a very strong minded woman, but he had made her meek and quiet. . His heart felt heavy with regret. The wind swept past them and molly's hair flew about her, Sherlock smiled sadly, noticing regretfully how lovely she looked "I'm sorry" he began sincerely, "I'm so sorry Molly, I shouldn't have treated you like that for so long, I haven't realised what I've done to you, please, forgive me" he picked up a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear carefully.

Molly gazed up at him, he looked different but Molly just couldn't place what it was. She shivered at his touch though, and furrowed her eyebrows at him; he never did anything remotely affectionate, so why did he just do that? Molly couldn't understand it. "And I'm sorry for saying those things about…" he coughed not wanting to say it, "Sy" he didn't like this Sy even though he had never met him, he could be a really nice bloke, but because he was with Molly Sherlock didn't like him one bit "Oh" Molly said, the anger washing away from her now "well, that's ok Sherlock, just please start treating me better" he nodded "yes, I will Molly" and she believed him.

Wandering down the road Sherlock let Molly babble on about Sy not really listening in case he said something hurtful or ignorant again. "Sy is such a great guy" she carried on happily while Sherlock huffed. Molly was enjoying speaking to Sherlock about him, even though she could tell he wasn't fully listening to her, there was still something troubling him.

She was trying to reassure herself as well as Sherlock that she was happy with Sy; she knew she was, but it was just nice to reassure yourself sometimes, wasn't it? Sherlock was watching the floor carefully, "and well I really love him." She exclaimed. Sherlock's head shot up and he turned to her, they were at her street now and she stared at him dumbly

"_What!"_ he scoffed "what?" she asked innocently, Molly didn't understand why he was so worried. "You don't actually _love_ this man do you!" he questioned breathlessly "yes" molly boasted proudly folding her arms over her chest again, "yes I do"

Sherlock's eye's flashed with anger and he pursed his lips saying nothing, he just turned on his heel and started walking sharply ahead. He didn't want to believe it, some man molly had known for mere months and she was in love with him? It was idiotic! Molly's smart, how could she fall for such a dull, dreary bloke? From some of the things she was saying about him, Sherlock just knew that he was.

Molly was stood back for a moment, why was he so angry? Why was it a problem that she loved someone? She couldn't work out what the hell was going on in that genius's head of his, but not for the first time that night, she felt very confused.

Catching up with him, she asked him the question that was playing on her mind "why is it a problem if I'm in love with someone!" she shouted from a couple of steps behind him, he spun on his heel making her stop in her tracks. He failed his arms around and stared at her "but do you love him more than me!" he yelled, his voice full of frustration.

Molly didn't know what to do, where to look, what to say, she was meant to just leave the party and go home, simple. This was _not_ simple.

"Do you love him more than me?" Sherlock asked again, his shoulders slumped, his eyes boring into her. "I…I don't know..." Molly mumbled, they were outside her flat now and she could see Sy through the window, "don't look at him Molly" Sherlock urged, stepping closer towards her, "look at me, right now" Sherlock didn't know why he was doing this, but it wasn't his brain making the decisions.

"Answer me Molly, please" Molly gawked at him, his eyes melted into hers and the words where out of her mouth before she could even think "no" she admitted. "No I don't, I don't love him as much as I love you" she shut her eyes in embarrassment and bowed her head, he wasn't meant to know that. No one was meant to know that.

Sherlock smiled, and tilted her chin up so their eyes met again, "Molly Hooper," he whispered, chuckling. Before then pressing his lips to hers. She stiffened slightly, and then melted into him. Her hands dragged through his hair and his ran up and down her back, she moaned opening her mouth and letting his tongue glide through. It moved around gracefully, as did hers in his.

He tasted savoury and Smokey, just like she thought he would. Molly didn't think this was real, all those times sitting in the morgue, thinking of this moment, and it was even more exhilarating and brilliant than she had ever dreamed. Her knees went weak; Sherlock pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tight around her.

Sherlock had never kissed anyone before, he had never felt the need, but kissing Molly right then was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. Holding her in his arms was one of the most wonderful feelings. Electricity continued to bolt through both him and her, as the kiss deepened. She tasted sweet, of sugar and icing from the cakes at the party. It was nothing like he thought she would taste, and the party seemed such a long time ago.

They broke apart, both of them breathing heavy. Molly's eyes were wide and she was blinking rapidly, Sherlock was staring at her intently and his arms were still wrapped around her. "Wow" she breathed, stunned. He laughed lightly "I agree" he spluttered, still staring at her. "Why?" she asked bemused "why did you kiss me? I mean it was amazing but, I don't know... I'm just a bit…" she babbled.

" I don't know molly, I just, I've been looking at you in a different way, feelings things I _never_ feel" Sherlock shook his head, his eyes darting round her face, " it's confusing, and I don't want to lead you on molly but... I think I might…fancy you" Sherlock looked down uncomfortably and waited for molly to respond.

Sherlock fancied her, he _fancied_ her, and out of all the response's she could have given. She laughed. Molly laughed hysterically. Sherlock glared at her "thanks Molly" he sniffed moving away, "no Sherlock... Please!" she grabbed his face with her hands "I love you, you idiotic genius. I just can't believe you fancy me, you don't fancy anyone"

"I know…I know, so what does this mean then? Looking at your face, you're worried but excited, that's a strange combination Molly" Molly bit her lip, she loved Sy and Sherlock. She was so confused.

" I need to think Sherlock" she responded sadly "about Sy and you, I don't know what to do right now I'm just so confused" Sherlock nodded " I understand, I'm confused as well" Molly laughed" I should think so"

Sherlock unwrapped his arms from Molly and peered down at her through his mop of black curls. "Goodnight Sherlock" Molly whispered pressing her lips to Sherlock's cheek, he closed his eyes "goodnight molly" he mumbled sighing.

Molly stepped away and turned towards her flat, waving at Sy through the window, who obviously hadn't seen their exchange. She felt guilt, but not regret, and she turned to look back at Sherlock, her heart fluttered and her breath hitched. She really had fallen hook line and sinker for him. Opening the door she stepped inside, shrugging of her coat. She didn't need time to think. She knew, right then. Exactly what she was going to do.

Sherlock watched Molly walk away, when she turned to look at him his head spun, he had told Molly Hooper he had fancied her, and he had _kissed _her. Smirking he walked away, back to 221B like nothing had happened.

Walking through the door he wrenched his coat of and threw it on the sofa, checking his phone. 2 new messages from the woman. He didn't read them; instead he switched it off and tucked it in his coat pocket. Someone cleared his throat from behind him "you've been awhile" John nagged playfully. "Yes, well I had some urgent business to attend to" Sherlock answered quickly

Sherlock turned to face John, his eyes widened and he stifled a laugh "what?" Sherlock snapped "nothing" John spluttered. Picking up his laptop John walked to his room "goodnight Sherlock" he called. Stepping back around the corner for a second though, he looked over at him and smirked "oh and Sherlock… you might want to wipe your face, Molly's lipsticks all over it" he sniggered and walked on, as Sherlock's cheeks flushed a deep red.

Molly was wrong about what she had said earlier, Sherlock did have human in him. He didn't want to have it, but it was there… for her.

**A/N **this is my first story and I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought, thank you.


End file.
